Just the Way you Are
by TecnaxxMusa5674
Summary: One shot about Tecna and Timmy, on their anniversary night. Song included! Sorry if this is not good! This is my first one shot!


**I decided to write one-shots about Tecna and Timmy. Soon, I will publish a collection of Tecna and Timmy one shots and you guys can PM me your ideas or your one shot. And I will submit more one shots myself too. So I hope you enjoy reading it! Thank you!**

* * *

Tecna was focused on her Maths homework. She glanced at the calender on her desk. She picked it up and sighed. Today was their anniversary. The day they met. But now, Timmy didn't even realize it was their anniversary! She got out of her chair and flopped down on her bed. She lay back and tried to relax. But she couldn't.

Musa, who was also in the room, glanced at Tecna and sighed. She know today was Tecna and Timmy's anniversary and she also know that Tecna was upset because Timmy has forgotten it. She pulled off her headphones and walked over to Tecna.

"Tec?" Musa asked, sitting down on Tecna's bed. Tecna turned around. It looked like she have been crying. "Yeah?" Tecna sniffed, and Musa hand her a tissue.

"Don't cry BFF. I know Timmy would surprise in a way. I just know it." Musa encouraged her.

"I know too. But it's almost 6 pm! How could he possibly just show up now?" Tecna exclaimed, wanting to punch something.

"Tecna, this isn't like Timmy. He wouldn't have forgotten it. We all know you're his life Tec, and you he love you more than anything else in the world. You are special to him, and you know it." Musa hugged her, trying to calm her down.

"B-but..." her voice trailed off. Just then, Tecna's cell phone ring. She checked the Caller Id.

"It's Timmy!" she jumped out of the bed and bounced like a little puppy.

"Well, I'll leave. Have fun!" Musa hugged her the last time and walked out of their room to Bloom and Flora's.

Tecna press "Answer". "Hello?" Tecna answered as if she was in a rush and couldn't check the caller Id.

"Tecna!" Timmy exclaimed. He sounded please to hear her voice.

"Oh. Hey." Tecna tried to hide her enthusiasm in her voice.

"Tec, what's wrong?" Timmy asked, his voice full of concern.

"Timmy, did you know what day is today?" Tecna asked, unable to hide her anger.

"Umm...Thursday?" _((_ **I made it Thursday because I just figure out that Bloom first got in Alfea, it was Monday, so if they meet each other at Black Mud Swamp, it's their fourth day since it's episode 4.))** Timmy asked, unsure of what to answer.

"Timmy! Never mind..." Tecna whispered sadly.

"Um...Tec? Can you come with me to the park? I need some help with my project..." Timmy asked.

 _Project? Seriously? On our anniversary?_ Tecna thought to herself. But she couldn't reject it. "Ok...fine...I'll be right there." Then she hanged up.

In her room, Tecna burst into tears and stuffed her face in her pillow. The rest of the Winx came in Tecna and Musa's room, thinking that Tecna already left of their date and was about to gossip about them.

But were they shocked and surprised to see Tecna's face stuffed in her pillows, crying!

"OMG! Darling, what happened!" Stella squealed, and ran to give her a hug.

"T-Timmy didn't call me to celebrate our anniversary, h-he just called me to help me with his project!" Tecna sobbed, while hugging Stella.

"What? He can't be serious! Ahhrgggg I'm going to make him deaf with my sound blast once I see him!" Musa shouted out furiously.

"Oh dear...what has gotten into him?" Flora whispered worriedly while rushing to Tecna to give her a comforting hug.

"That jerk! I'd like to crush him into pieces for hurting Tecna!" Aisha growled while punching Tecna's bed.

"And I'd like my fire dragon to burn him to death!" Bloom rage with anger while putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to blind that geek with my sunlight!" Stella yelled angrily.

"G-guys, I should go anyway..." Tecna replied, getting dressed, and transforming into her Bloomix.

"But Tecna! Wait!" Musa shouted after her, but Tecna already flew away. The rest sighed unhappily and sat on Tecna and Musa's bed.

When Tecna arrived, she gasped at the sight before her.

"T-Timmy!" Tecna gasped, while looking around. There were Candles lighted on the table, balloons in the air, flowers blossom everywhere, and there was Timmy, handsomely dressed in a tux.

He gave Tecna her costume, which was a light purple gown with a big red rose on the left side. Tecna changed into the costume with a snap of her finger.

"Happy 6th anniversary, Tec." Timmy whispered softly.

"Oh, Timmy.." Tecna smiled, a tear sliding down her face.

"Shh, don't cry cupcake. It's our anniversary day." Timmy smiled, while kissing the spot where Tecna's tears down.

Then he began to sing a song.

 _Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes_  
 _Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_  
 _Her hair, her hair_  
 _Falls perfectly without her trying_  
 _She's so beautiful_  
 _And I tell her everyday_  
 _Yeah_

 _I know, I know_  
 _When I compliment her she won't believe me_  
 _And it's so, it's so_  
 _Sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
 _But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_  
 _I say,_

 _When I see your face (face, face...)_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_  
 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)._  
 _Yeah_

 _Her lips, her lips_  
 _I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
 _Her laugh, her laugh_  
 _She hates but I think it's so sexy_  
 _She's so beautiful_  
 _And I tell her everyday,_

 _Oh you know, you know, you know_  
 _I'd never ask you to change_  
 _If perfect's what you're searching for_  
 _Then just stay the same_  
 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
 _You know I'll say,_

 _When I see your face (face, face...)_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_  
 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _The way you are_  
 _The way you are_  
 _Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _When I see your face_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_  
 _And when you smile_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are_

 _Yeah_

Then he kissed her passionately and fireworks sparked in the night sky, making a night that Tecna would never forget.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I may have rush a bit at the last part..but I will make another one shot and put it in my collection. I will keep repeating that till I came up with 11 one shots? Help me guys! Please PM me if you have any ideas and you can submit the one shot you wrote, too! If you don't want to, I don't wanna force you :D. SO thanks guys!  
**

 **Song Bruno Mars: Just the way you are**

 **~Ice~**


End file.
